Sonic Fever (Crossover)
by Leo the Tiger
Summary: Sonic and company team up with the G-52s to defeat their respective enemies, Eggman and Bendraqi, the former of which does not approve of the latter's actions. Meanwhile, in the home of the G-52s, Wildcat City, Sonic is a huge star. Sonic the Hedgehog SEGA Alex and D-19 FA user 16weeks G-52s, Bendraqi and Wildcat City ME and ME ALONE!


Sonic Fever (Crossover)

Hi, this is Cripto again. Ever since the freak accident of my superpowers ensured that certain cartoon and video game characters were brought to life in the real world, it seems that Sonic the Hedgehog and company have become the most popular of these icons in Wildcat City. His television portrayals drew in high Nielsen's; his comic book series in the US (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic X, and that replacement once that was done, Sonic Universe) were the highest selling books, and often sold out; and, on top of that, his video games were getting record sales, no matter what the console, past or present.

With Leo the Patriotic Lion's influence, however, people left him alone as they did us. Sonic wouldn't stand still enough to sign an autograph, anyway, in the event someone just randomly ran up to him and asked for one. If he ever did sign autographs, it was because of his rock band (Sonic JAM), or him and his friends as members of the Station Square Diamonds (the roller derby team skating in the FSL with Danger Dawg as commissioner and simultaneous manager of the Dawg Pound). That was understandable.

I must admit, I myself have Sonic fever. My band and I have done a few instrumentals based on the music of his games (in particular the Ice Cap Zone and Lava Reef Zone), and I have all his games and comics, which is something my superpowers started doing since I first got them at age 15. Every new comic and/or game came to me in the mail, and my powers always kept up with the creators and writers, although preparing the world, first; for instance, when Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat made their debut in the games, they made their debut in the real world one to two weeks later, using the premise of the games as their life story. That's why Silver mentioned to Leo the Patriotic Lion when the two first met, "Don't let my psychokinesis scare you; I only use it for good. And my purpose is to save the world from catastrophe so that the future will be a better future for us all."

"I see that," said Leo. "But what is this Iblis Trigger?" (NOTE: Leo had some knowledge of the continuities of the games and comics since he had written symphonic and marching band arrangements of the music. The mice in his house and the Krieglandonian showoffs under Leo the Tiger had performed these shows before.) "And I am aware that Princess Elise had a role to play, too."

"That released a monster called Iblis. Mephiles, an enemy of my time, lied to me and said it was Sonic. It wasn't. And like she did with Shadow at first, Amy Rose thought I was Sonic, so naturally when I was trying to battle him, she intervened although I can't remember if she attacked me with her hammer or not, and said she'd choose Sonic over the world any day."

"I don't blame her. Then what happened?"

"Eventually the confusion led me to find Sonic and paralyze him with my psychokinesis. Of course, Eggman captured Elise at that point…again. Shadow helped me defeat Iblis but the dying Duke of Soleanna mentioned Elise's tears would bring him back. Another battle led my friend, Blaze, to use herself to seal and defeat Iblis even though I kept trying myself. I was naturally sad."

"And was that when Sonic was killed?"

"He was. How'd you guess?"

"I've done the research. I'm a composer and I have done arrangements for marching band and symphony orchestra."

"That's true; you're not Leo the Patriotic Lion for nothing."

"Nope."

"So the story goes then that we worked together to find the Chaos Emeralds and bring Sonic back, as well as defeat Iblis and Mephiles forever. While the game implies that we were able to reset the timeline and make everything as if it never happened, here in the real world, I still remember it like it was yesterday."

"Well, at least you prevented such a disaster from ever happening."

"Yes." The two continued to get to know each other well in the conversation that followed, on this day in 2006.

In our current year of 2013, at the beginning of autumn, we witnessed Eggman team up with Bendraqi, although the two kept arguing since Eggman's genius couldn't tolerate the stupidity and predictability of Bendraqi. Eggman also didn't seem to approve Bendraqi's evil nature that proved he didn't even have a heart for children; he'd kill Alex (Captain Cripton's adopted son), if given the chance, provided Alex wasn't immortalized (he was, but Bendraqi wouldn't ever know that).

"You sick sycophant!" Eggman had screamed at Bendraqi. "How dare you let yourself get stuck in this limbo you are!"

"Why are you any better than me?" Bendraqi argued. "You're never a winner either. I'm the deadliest there is."

"You're the stupidest also! But I, Dr. Eggman, with an IQ of 300, am the greatest genius ever known, and I am going to show you how it's done. Just show me where this wretched fascist and town of Wildcat City as it's known is. The one thing you and I agree on is that it needs to be wiped off the map alongside that miserable hedgehog!"

"Suit yourself, but the G-52s are mine."

"Whatever!" Eggman had no idea just who the G-52s were and are at the time of this battle. He'd soon be in for a rude awakening as soon as we got there.

We found out about this when my super-hearing picked it up. Tails happened to be by my side, and so I repeated to him what the two were saying, as well as tell him the basics about Bendraqi, and how he and his idiots friends (one of which is dead and another of which was missing forever). "Ooh," he said. "He sounds mean. Meaner than Eggman ever could be."

"He's a lethal one, yes," I replied. "I'm not so sure you'd want to be his prisoner. Meanwhile, I think you and your friends that had better use that X-Tornado of yours."

"Good idea." Tails flew on back to the place where he and the others were staying in Wildcat City, since the real world didn't have Station Square. The house, however, was the accurate house of the Thorndyke family, which consisted of scientist Chuck (the grandpa), businessman Nelson (the dad who was the CEO of Starship Software, Inc.), actress Lindsey (the mom), and ordinary student Chris (the 12-year-old that went to Sonic's world when he was 18, but since a year to Earth is a month is Sonic's world, he was still 12 at that point; he ended up appearing as a 12-year-old in the real world, but with the maturity of an 18-year-old). Also returning were the butler (Tanaka) and the maid (Ella).

Soon, airborne were Super C and the others that could fly, alongside the Patriotmobile, Lionmobile, and X-Tornado. Tails drove as usual, and Amy, Knuckles, Chris, Blaze, and Silver were riding in it, while Sonic and Shadow acted as wing walkers. "Do you do this all the time?" Super C asked Sonic.

"You betcha," Sonic replied. "I can be a daredevil sometimes. Meanwhile, we'll let you show us where Bendraqi and Eggman are hiding."

"Just watch out," Tails spoke over his communicator of his own, which he linked to the ones we had. He specifically spoke to Leo and Crush. "If there's a Chaos Emerald somewhere, I'm hoping it doesn't mess anything up in your vehicles. Yes. We are searching for them as we always have been."

"How many have you got so far?" Crush asked.

"We got two so far. The green one and the blue one." This led Tails and the others to brief us on the Chaos Emeralds, and how Sonic, Shadow, and Silver became their super selves when around all seven. (Cream and Cheese remained at home.) "The trouble is, once you put all seven together in one place," Sonic concluded, "they scatter and disappear all over again. If your friend Cripto could change that, there may be some advantages. But it would take the fun out of searching for them, and I do love going on adventures."

"I can see that," said Leo. "But you should never underestimate what Cripto is capable of doing. Wow."

We arrived at the base, and we noticed how it was a combination of what we both used to; Eggman had his usual robots, traps, and security cameras, while Bendraqi's goons stood ready to attack. "You imbeciles!" Eggman had been screaming, bonking Bendraqi on the had upon noticing we always caught him off guard. "Do you never know they're coming? Do you ever plan for anything? After today, I never want to work with you again! I ought to throw your stuff in the scrap heap!"

"Well, Bendraqi certainly has left a bad impression on Eggman," said D.W. as she observed with her X-ray vision. "Do we strike as normal?"

"I say so," Super C replied. "This means we shall begin with Super Slash and that mighty power ring of his."

"Wait until you see what this baby can do," Super Slash added as he used the power ring to melt down the front door so we could charge in. "Sweet!" Sonic smiled, enjoying the sight.

We then flew down to the site and charged in to battle our enemies, although Super Slash had Shadow lead him. "Your ring can work with what I can do," Shadow suggested, "to at least take out all the security barriers. Watch this." He jumped in the air and yelled, "Chaos Spear!" His famous attack took out each camera he threw it at, leading us to get in easily.

"Awesome!" Super Slash replied.

Soon Sonic and friends saw just how frustrating it was for the G-52s to face Bendraqi, considering it was as easy as pie. Eggman, by contrast, always made it challenging for Sonic and friends, but this time wasn't able to do so because of Bendraqi's stupidity. This explained the tantrums he was throwing as Bendraqi desperately tried to get his hypnosis beam to cooperate, which we did warn Sonic and friends about. "I got the answer to that," T2 commented, "but I'll show that to you later."

Silver's psychokinesis messed with the rest of Bendraqi's technology while Amy attacked with her Piko Piko Hammer, as she and D.W. took on a set of goons. "Too bad you don't have one," the pink hedgehog commented.

"Nope, I don't, but in addition to Supercross, I sometimes do a bit of wrestling on the enemy," D.W. replied, getting into a match with one of the designated head goons, with Crush (appropriately) refereeing the match. Tails led some others alongside Hyper Husky and F.C. (the Flaming Cheetah)

Sonic, Super C, and I got to the main room to square off against Bendraqi and Eggman, both of whom had weapons of their own inventions to try and hit us. Sonic, naturally, ran at his trademark supersonic speed, to cause a distraction. At the right time, I trapped the two hated villains in separate electric bubbles, so that they experienced a shock when they tried to get out, and Super C, upon confirmation with T2, burned the beam with his fireballs.

"Too bad this is a boring routine for you," Knuckles commented as we wrapped up and won the battle, "but if you ever need a good, strong ally to break through anything, I'm your man. Er, echidna. I'd also high-five you, but it might hurt."

"I'll remember that," Super C replied as we dragged the two villains out of the hideout when all was said and done. I warped all the goons back to prison and the robots and technology we trashed into various scrap heaps across the country. Boomcat demonstrated his explosive abilities in blowing the hideout up, although Blaze decided to help him in this instance. Then Sonic revealed a surprise. "Hey! Look what I got!" he smiled as he held up the treasured jewel he wanted, and it was yellow.

"A Chaos Emerald!" Tails exclaimed.

"So that's what they look like," Leo commented.

"Better do this," I said as I put shields around the Lionmobile and Patriotmobile. "This way the Emerald's powers won't mess up anything."

"Good thinking, bro," T2 smiled as he knuckle-banged me.

When we landed back at the Thorndyke residence, the G-52s and I took some time to introduce ourselves to the remaining occupants of the house, plus Sonic's friends we hadn't met yet, which happened to be Cream and Cheese, Vanilla (Cream's mom), Vector, Charmy, and Espio. We got to know each one's personality, likes, and dislikes. I took delight in hearing that Vector's favorite thing to do was listening to music. "Naturally, I'm the keyboardist for our rock band, Sonic JAM," he told me.

"I like that," I said. "My band's keyboardist, John Parkinson, would have no problem getting along with you."

After much conversation, we agreed that in times of trouble when Eggman would strike, we'd let them be the experts on how to plan strategy and strike back against the forces of evil in the form of Eggman and his cronies. We also promised to let them know that whenever we found a Chaos Emerald, we'd check with them to see that it was a Chaos Emerald. Tails also made appropriate modifications to the X-Tornado, so that when the Emeralds were placed, it'd help make upgrades to the jet. Once all seven were placed, it would really made the jet something special. Tails had yet to figure out how to keep all seven Emeralds in place without them scattering and disappearing after the use of Super Sonic was needed, but as Sonic said, "It would take the fun out of searching for them." (Upon the Captain presenting Alex's accomplishments and introducing him Tails eventually decided that if he did want to try, he might ask for Alex's help.)

Super C and I then conducted the G-52 ally oath, which Sonic and his friends took, and then we all met at the big Maximum Mighty Melt stretching over the temporarily divided highway on Main Street so we could eat lunch together. Naturally, Sonic went for the chili dog and fries combo, and Tails followed suit, although he did mention that he also considered mint candy his favorite food. Everybody had a fun time together and enjoyed chilling with their new friends, and Leo and I showed Sonic just how popular he was in Wildcat City. "Sweet!" he said. "I knew I was big, but not that big."

"Oh, you're big, all right," I smiled. "You're number one in this town!" Sonic smiled and gave his trademark chuckle and thumbs-up.

THE END


End file.
